Do You Remember?
by Ai Tsukina
Summary: Ingatkah kau, Jellal? Ingatkah kau kalau kau dulu pernah menjadi cahaya yang begitu terang bagi gadis itu—Erza Scarlet? Collaboration Fic, ruki4062jo with Kiyoko Aburakoji. First Fic. Warning: Based on Fairy Tail episode 59-60. RnR?


Erza Scarlet—gadis berambut merah panjang itu—terus menerobos angin kencang akibat Nirvana itu. Sosok Jellal yang membelakanginya adalah satu-satunya hal yang menyambutnya saat ia membuka kedua matanya.

Dan saat lelaki bernama Jellal itu berbalik, ia baru sadar, kalau itu bukanlah ilusi semata. Mereka bertemu pandang hingga Erza semakin yakin bahwa lelaki itu adalah Jellal—sosok yang diyakini telah lama menghilang.

"Jellal…"

"Erza…"

Erza tertegun. Jellal masih mengingatnya?

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak tahu…" Raut wajah lelaki itu berubah secara tiba-tiba—seolah ia memang benar tidak tahu apa pun. "Erza… Er… za…"

Kenapa? Erza hanya bisa bertanya dalam hatinya saat Jellal terus memanggil namanya—namun dengan penuh keraguan.

"Aku tidak bisa mengingat apa pun selain kata itu…."

Do You Remember?

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

**xxx**

Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandes Fic.

3rd Person POV. Canon. _Maybe_, Semi-In-Character. Don't Like Don't Read !

Happy Reading !

**xxx**

Mata Erza membesar. Apa?

"Bisakah kau beritahu aku? Siapa aku sebenarnya?" Jellal tampak frustasi—kedua tangannya memegang kepalanya, seolah ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana. "Apa kau tahu? Siapa itu Erza?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengingat apa pun."

Butiran bening mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Erza. Ia tidak tahu kenapa saat itu ia benar-benar ingin menangis. Namun ia menghapus air matanya itu dan mulai berjalan ke arah Jellal. "Jellal…."

"Jangan mendekat!" seru Jellal—kontan ia menyerang Erza.

Namun, Erza tetap bertahan di tempatnya berdiri dan membiarkan serangan itu mengenainya—sebuah hal yang membuat Jellal tidak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya.

"Tolong… jangan mendekat," kata lelaki berambut biru itu lirih.

"Kalau begitu kau yang datang padaku!" Jellal terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara Erza yang berseru dengan tegas." Aku Erza. Kau adalah Jellal. Dulu… kau adalah temanku."

Ingatkah kau, Jellal? Ingatkah kau kalau kau dulu pernah menjadi cahaya yang begitu terang bagi gadis itu—Erza Scarlet?

Jellal terhenyak. "Teman?"

"Tapi kau jadi berbeda. Berani menghadapi kematian, menyakiti teman-temanmu, bahkan menghancurkan _Magic Council_." Jeda. "Kau membunuh Simon."

Kini, justru Jellal-lah yang berusaha menahan air mata di pelupuknya.

"Kalau kau…" Erza merasakan emosinya semakin menguasai dirinya, "kalau kau berusaha berkata kalau kau melupakan itu… maka aku akan menusukkan pedang ke dadamu dan membiarkannya menembus hatimu!"

"Datanglah padaku!" Suara Erza membuat Jellal semakin terdiam.

"Aku… pada teman-temanku…" Air matanya yang lama tertahan, kini menetes dengan pelan. "Tidak... apa yang telah aku lakukan?"

Air matanya terus menetes. "Apa… apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

**xxx**

"Baiklah. Aku rasa kau memang tidak mengingat apa-apa."

Seorang lelaki berambut merah bersama ular kobra besar berwarna ungu muncul. Cobra.

"Pastilah karena itu aku tidak dapat merasakan gerakanmu," kata Cobra. "Bagaimana caranya kau dapat sampai ke sini? Bagaimana juga kau dapat membuka pelindung Nirvana?'

Ular milik Cobra mulai haus akan darah hingga ular berwarna ungu itu membuka mulutnya.

Dengan yakin, Jellal menjawab, "Saat aku tertidur tadi, aku mendengar suara," Jeda. "Suara itu berkata 'Kita akan memusnahkan Nirvana'. Aku sedikit mengingat tempat di mana sihir itu tersembunyi."

"Nirvana sangat berbahaya. Nirvana tidak boleh jatuh ke tangan siapapun, karena itulah aku membuka pelindungnya… dan berencana untuk menghancurkan Nirvana."

Cobra melotot—kaget. Ia tidak berpikir bahwa Jellal akan memusnahkan Nirvana.

"Menghancurkan Nirvana?" Erza angkat bicara.

"Aku telah mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir yang akan menghancurkan diri sendiri. Nirvana akan hancur dengan sendirinya." Padahal ia hanya mengingat itu secara samar-samar, namun kenapa ia bisa begitu yakin saat mengatakan penghancuran tersebut?

Dengan segera, muncul rangkaian lingkaran sihir yang mulai memenuhi Nirvana. Melihat hal tersebut, kontan Cobra berlari dengan cepat dan mencoba untuk menghapus lingkaran-lingkaran sihir tersebut. Namun nihil—lingkaran sihir itu tidak berubah. "Apa ini? Ini adalah lingkaran sihir berkekuatan tinggi! Dalam tingkat ini, Nirvana akan hancur!"

"Jellal, cepat hapus sihir itu!" pinta Cobra dengan suara tinggi. Marah.

Tiba-tiba Jellal memegang dadanya. Ia merasa sesuatu sedang merajam dadanya. Sakit sekali. "Erza… Aku dapat merasakan kebaikan dalam nama itu..." Sebentar, Jellal terbatuk, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Aku dapat merasakan kebaikan, keceriaan, dan kehangatan…"

"Aku tahu kau akan tetap membenciku. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan diriku. Aku akan hilang. Aku akan mati di depanmu," lanjut Jellal.

"Kau…" Erza merasakan segala hal yang ingin dikatakannya tertahan di ujung lidah.

Dari dada Jellal muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir yang serupa dengan lingkaran sihir yang melingkupi Nirvana. "Aku bertindak sejauh ini… ini semua demi kau." Jellal tersenyum.

Cobra hanya bisa menggeram marah, "Ka-kau!"

"Kau akan bebas dari Jellal. Aku akan membawa kesedihanmu… bersamaku…" Tubuh Jellal goyah. Ia mulai berkeringat dan sebisa mungkin menahan sakit di dadanya.

"Kau mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir yang akan memusnahkan dirimu itu ke tubuhmu sendiri?" Cobra benar-benar tidak percaya. Ia tidak percaya bahwa Jellal akan bertindak sejauh ini. Rencananya tidak berjalan dengan lancar—dan itu sangat tidak terduga.

Jellal hanya diam sebelum ia berkata pelan, "Kau… Bebas." Pelan tapi terdengar jelas di telinga Erza. Jellal terjatuh, bahkan dengan kedua mata tertutup.

Erza terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Ia tidak rela melihat Jellal seperti itu. Tanpa ia sadari, air matanya menetes. Benar-benar menetes. Ia segera berlari menghampiri Jellal. "Jellal!"

Erza menarik kerah jubah Jellal dengan kedua tangannya. Hatinya panas. "Jadi kau akan memusnahkan Nirvana dan dirimu sendiri dengan lingkaran sihir itu? Aku tak akan membiarkannya! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu meninggal dengan cara seperti ini!"

"Kau tidak bersalah!"

Jellal membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, mendapati wajah Erza yang sedang menangis—wajah Erza yang terlihat sedih.

"Ingat! Apakah kau pikir kau akan baik-baik saja tanpa mengetahui apa pun?" Air mata Erza menetes lagi. "Hidup dan bertahanlah! Jellal!"

Jellal tersenyum. "Erza… Kenapa kau menangis?"

Erza terdiam. Ia melihat tangan kanannya. Ada air mata di sana.

Jellal masih tersenyum sembari berkata, "Kau baik sekali..."

Kemudian, dengan sendirinya Jellal menutup matanya lagi. Ia tampak tidak kuat.

"Jellal! Jellal, kau harus tetap hidup!"

TING! Saat itu juga, terdengar hentakan tongkat dan gemerincing di saat yang sama, serta sebuah suara yang berkata, "Apa maksud dari semua ini?"

Cobra memperhatikan sosok tersebut dan menyebutkan namanya secara reflek. "Brain."

Mendengar nama tersebut disebutkan, Erza segera menghapus air matanya dan menoleh ke belakang—melihat dengan jelas sosok yang sedang berdiri dan menatap secara menerawang pada lingkaran sihir yang mengelilingi Nirvana. "Lingkaran sihir yang akan menghancurkan diri sendiri?"

"Jellal yang membuatnya, si brengsek itu!" seru Cobra keras. "Ini buruk! Di saat seperti ini, kita yang akhirnya menemukan Nirvana hanya dapat melihatnya hancur!"

Brain berbeda dengan Cobra—setidaknya itu yang Erza lihat. Apalagi saat lelaki itu justru tersenyum dan berkata, "Jangan khawatir, Cobra. Aku yakin kau tahu kenapa aku mempunyai nama samaran ini: Brain."

Brain mulai berjalan mendekat. "Dulu, aku adalah anggota dari Kementrian Pengembangan Ilmu Gaib. Selama itu, aku menggunakan pengetahuanku untuk membuat beratus mantra baru—salah satunya adalah lingkaran sihir yang akan menghancurkan diri sendiri."

Dan saat dia begitu dekat dengan Erza dan Jellal, dia berkata dengan jelas, "Dan akulah salah satunya yang mengajarkanmu ini, atau kau sudah melupakannya, Jellal?"

Kelopak mata Jellal terbuka saat Brain menyebutkan namanya dengan sangat jelas. Dan saat itu juga, Brain sedang memandangnya sambil berkata, "Menggunakan lingkaran sihir yang akan menghancurkan diri sendiri pada tubuhmu?"

Brain menoleh—kembali memandang lingkaran sihir di sekeliling Nirvana. "Jadi kau berencana untuk memusnahkan tubuhmu sendiri saat menghentikan lingkaran sihir ini?"

"Kelihatannya ingatannya sudah mulai kembali. Berterima kasihlah pada efek dari _Ethernano_. Pada dasarnya, dia tidak sadar kalau dia adalah orang jahat," sela Cobra—disambut tawa oleh Brain.

"Apa? Fantastis!"

Lelaki itu kembali berjalan mendekati lingkaran sihir dan berujar, "Tanpa perlu mantra untuk menghentikan lingkaran sihir ini, aku bisa menghapus lingkaran sihirnya. Lihatlah sendiri."

Tangannya terangkat, dan seketika itu juga, lingkaran sihir itu dialiri oleh mantra lain dan mulai hancur sedikit demi sedikit.

Jellal yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa berseru, "Tidak!"

Sedangkan Cobra menyambut hal tersebut dengan senyum kemenangannya.

"Sangat menyedihkan, Jellal." Brain berbalik. "Nirvana akan menjadi milikku!"

Erza tidak akan membiarkan hal tersebut. Ia mengeluarkan pedangnya dan berlari ke arah Brain. "Tidak akan!" serunya keras.

"Bangunlah, Nirvana!"

Saat itu juga, tempat Erza berpijak seketika menimbulkan bongkahan batu yang menyeruak keluar—hingga tubuhnya mulai goyah.

"Erza!" seru Jellal—meneriakan nama gadis yang menurutnya akan bertindak ceroboh itu.

Sedangkan Brain, dia berdiri dengan tenang disela bebatuan yang terus menyeruak keluar seraya berseru dengan keras, "Tunjukkanlah dirimu, Nirvana!"

Cobra merasakan senyum kemenangannya semakin merekah. "Aku bisa mendengarnya. Masa depan kita!"

"Inilah pertanda kemusnahan cahaya!"

Di saat yang sama, tempat di mana Jellal berbaring mulai hancur dengan sendiri—bahkan sebelum Jellal sempat bangun dan menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. Ia hanya bisa pasrah saat merasakan dirinya jatuh ke bawah dan melihat Erza berusaha menyelamatkannya, "Jellal!"

Ia mengulurkan tangannya—berharap bisa meraih tangan Erza. Namun baginya, itu terlalu sia-sia. Jaraknya dengan Erza terlalu jauh—tidak akan bisa. "Erza!"

Dan saat itulah, kebangkitan Nirvana yang terakhir telah dimulai.

**xxx**

Erza mencoba menahan tangannya agar tidak terlepas dari pegangan tersebut. Kalau pegangan tersebut mengendur sedikit saja, ia akan jatuh dari ketinggian—yang mungkin memakan sepuluh meter ini. Belum lagi, tangan kirinya menggenggam dengan erat sebuah tangan—tangan Jellal. Yang mengartikan kalau ia jatuh, berarti lelaki itulah yang akan menyentuh tanah terlebih dahulu.

Namun, disela ia menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri dan tubuh Jellal, ia sempat merasa terkejut dengan perubahan Nirvana.

Inikah Nirvana? Ia hanya mampu melihat sekelilingnya yang kini justru menjadi sebuah kota tua dengan sebuah bangunan besar di tengahnya—seolah kota ini telah lama tertimbun di bawah tanah dan karena Nirvana, kota ini bisa bangkit kembali.

"Erza!" suara Jellal membuatnya menoleh ke bawah dan melihat wajah cemas lelaki itu. Mungkin ia mencemaskan Erza yang seperti tidak tahan menahan beban dua orang sekaligus, apalagi gadis itu hanya bergantung pada sebuah tangan.

"Cepat batalkan lingkaran sihir yang akan menghancurkan diri sendiri yang kaugunakan pada tubuhmu!" Jeda—saat ia merasakan tangannya agak mengendur. "Kau punya tugas untuk diselesaikan!"

Hening sejenak. "Aku… belum bisa menghentikan Nirvana…."

Erza terdiam. Namun akhirnya ia lebih memilih menarik tubuhnya ke atas sambil menarik tangan Jellal—hingga akhirnya mereka mencapai salah satu bagian dari bangunan tersebut. Setidaknya bagi Erza, ia tidak perlu berbicara serius dengan Jellal tanpa perlu memikirkan tangannya yang mengendur lagi.

"Semuanya berakhir…" Erza mendengar suara Jellal yang semakin lirih—lelaki itu mulai putus asa.

Namun, ia justru tersenyum tipis. "Apa yang berakhir? Coba kau lihat."

Jellal merasa ragu—namun akhirnya ia memilih menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Erza. Dan ia bisa melihat sebuah asap di sana.

Itu… orang berlari?

Erza merasa senyumnya terasa begitu berarti saat melihat Natsu beserta Gray dan Lucy yang berusaha mencapai titik teratas Nirvana. Dan di langit, terdapat Wendy yang dibawa terbang oleh Carla yang juga menyusul mereka bertiga—ia sadar, ia lupa berterima kasih kepada Wendy, yang sudah mengobatinya dari racun gigitan ular milik Cobra.

"Kami tidak akan menyerah," ungkap Erza. "Akhirnya harapan kami bersatu."

"Kita akan berlari ke sana dan menghancurkan tubuh utamanya—Nirvana!" seruan Natsu terdengar begitu keras di dalam pendengaran Erza—begitu juga dengan Jellal.

"Hidup, dan raihlah masa depan di hadapanmu, Jellal…." Terdengar suara Erza beserta senyumannya saat ia berbalik dan memandang lelaki berambut biru itu.

Jellal merasa sudah lama ia merindukan senyuman tesebut.

Akhirnya, ia bisa merasakan bibirnya membentuk seulas senyuman bersama sebuah kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya, "Mari kita pergi… bersama."

Erza berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Jellal. "Ya."

Lelaki berambut biru itu meraih uluran tangan itu dan turut berdiri di tempatnya terduduk. Kehangatan Erza mulai menjalar ke dalam tubuhnya—mengalir dalam tiap nadinya, darah. Kehangatan gadis itu tidaklah tersembunyi dari balik baju zirahnya, karena kehangatan Erza-lah yang mengembalikan semua ingatannya. Gadis itulah yang menariknya keluar dari kegelapan.

Dan bagi Jellal, gadis itu adalah hal yang paling diinginkannya setelah perang dengan Brain telah berakhir. Mungkin di saat itulah, ia bisa membayar semua yang terjadi di masa lalu.

Dan mungkin… masih ada kesempatan unuk memulainya dari awal lagi.

終了

The End

**xxx**

Ai Tsukina (ruki4062jo dan Kiyoko Aburakoji) : Baiklah, halo semuanya~! (sok kenal)

Fic ini adalah fic pertama kami jadi kami berdua berharap kalian menyukai fic ini ^^

P.S : Kiyoko Aburakoji adalah kathssiELF. _So, no more _kathssiELF _again_. Ada yang kenal saya? Hehe :D

Butuh apresiasi kalian semua melalui review.

Ladies and Gentleman

**Review?**

**:)**


End file.
